theworldtegakifandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rurouni
Rurouni *'Heavy Blade': Level 5 ** Skills later IDEK **No height/weight for you *'Nationality': English (But uses the Japanese server) ''' THE WORLD history''' Beggining Found the world as she trawled the internet. Went out and bought it and saw opportunity to deck out her character in a most spectacular fashion. Proclaimed herself a 'weird shit' hunter and went after whatever items she felt like, rather than focusing on rare or expensive ones. After about a year of playing she decided that online friends were not enough, and roped a classmate and friend - Christopher - in as a meatsheild. She mostly signed him up, allowing him the freedom to pick his name and class but hurried through the rest of the sign up for him so he could play as soon as possible on his big computer system. She PKed him the minute he got online. Because they're best friends. Procrastination Though she mostly used THE WORLD as an escape from homework, she took it seriously and threw herself and her talents behind item design events, winning a couple. Her Main Aim is : "The Procrastination from homework, and the pursuit of General Wealth at Aki's expence" When Aki's girlfriend dissapeared she helped to search, on and off, even though he never asked for her help. She was the one to supply the (Often false) Leads from the bowls of the BBS. Tokyo As she finished college, she took a gapyear to work at C.C.Corp in Japan, and took Aki ans Samuel (Aki's manservant) Along with her - Financial support? Though she only intended to stay a year, this has since turned into a fairly permanent fixture as she continues to work in the design department of the company, working happily away on items for PCs. She helped again with the search for Athena here by confronting a stranger on her first day of work. When he stepped in to direct her to the design department, despite an onslaught of sparkle, she asked 'where do you keep the lost ones', committing what should have been instant professional suicide on her first day. However, the chainsmoker she asks turns out to be Demi in disguise and he didn't kick her out on her ass, but instead gave her his address and promised to talk to her after work. After harrassing him about his taste in moe anime , she agrees to meet him at Generic Grocery Store. Generic Grocery Store Name Following 'Guy from work's' instructions she finds the shop and a Shippo inside,Who leads her to Chainsmoker's room. Where she meets with not-Kliibu, who names her McMuffin. She names him Pinky which he doesn't seem to like much. There's then a staring contest, where Shippo uses lick. It's not very effective.After giving Demi in Desguise an anyurism from sheer stupidity, she gives the laptop to Shippo, who she refuses to call Wyn, and watched as they failed miserably to fix Kliibu. Data Kiss She was with Aki when he experienced the data extraction, however they only found him when he collapsed and rushed him to hospital soon after. She was the one to argue Aki's case gainst an Angry Orion, misunderstanding the AI's words for an attack on her friend. Eventually she was silenced by Aki, who was able to answer poor Ori's question's more coherently. She volunteered her services to sneek into the Wack Basket as a nurse to talk to Orion's brother, and then completely forgot to deliver his message to Ori In Real Life And Now: Morgan Lucas Here and now She's currently a twenty-year-old woman, and self proclaimed auntie to Chris' kids. She's happily living in the appartment she got for them both a couple of years ago and now works permanently for the design department of C.C.Corp. She'll probably be stalking Demi at work, just because. She's taken up smoking, and refuses to move out of the little appartment, despite Chris wanting a bigger house (One of the traditional ones) She's attached to the idea that they're living like a modest little family, and she's got it into her head that it's like something from a manga. She still cosplays all the time, and her real hair has yet to be seen; she always wears a wig. She's boistrous and loud, seemingly incapable of being unhappy, though she'll get angry.She loves all things manga and harbours an intense hatred for Twilight and all related books. Back ''' '''Online She never left the world, but wiped her character's levels when Aki returned in respect for him being forced to so so as well (PKing him wouldnt be fair otherwize) She handled redesigning and reconstructing Aki's avatar but was unable to fix his gun completely, She also handled signing Lancelot (Samuel) up, when he requested to join in order to keep Aki safe. Other *Calls Kliibu, Pinky *Calls Lancelot, Jeeves *Kliibu calls her McMuffin. *Aki Calls her Kenshin or Ken. *Everybody else calls her a nussance *She's been known to hack Aki and dress his character in weird shit. Hushabyhollo 22:30, March 15, 2010 (UTC)